


Hands Down

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative universe High school, Fluff, High School, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, brief mention of college, lapslock, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: hands down, wonwoo was wrapped around mingyu's finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired this is called hands down by the greeting committee i love it so much

you could say wonwoo was wrapped around mingyu's finger. he didn't want to admit but god did that boy really change his life. 

wonwoo has had his fair share of relationships and heartbreaks. especially when he was a freshman and questioning if he even thought girls were cute.

wonwoo met mingyu in theatre during his sophomore year and mingyu's freshmen year. he was tall, sharp features like wonwoo but he had cute chubby cheeks. 

he had bieber bangs just like wonwoo and he wanted to hate him for it. but he couldn't, how can you hate a face like mingyu's? 

the class had been rehearsing scenes to practice emotion and the two shared similar bad guy scenes. wonwoo had to tell a girl he wanted to breakup because he's a two timer and thinks he does no wrong. 

mingyu's scene was a typical drama scene where he's dying and doesn't want to tell the girl so he's rude and wants to break up. wonwoo remembers admiring mingyu's acting but trying not to grin when he made the girl actually cry and ran to bring her tissues. 

now fast forward to wonwoo's junior year and mingyu's sophomore year when wonwoo kissed mingyu underneath the bleachers. it was their high schools football team and they probably had just won the championship.

wonwoo wasn't too focused on the winning touchdown but he was more determined to kiss mingyu because god he looked good that night. mingyu was flushed after the abrupt kiss but then he grabbed a fistful of wonwoo's collar and kissed him harder. 

mingyu shyly asked wonwoo out in front his friends at lunch with rosy cheeks. wonwoo couldn't help but kiss his cheek and agree happily. he had a boyfriend that didn't make him sad. 

the two were inseparable and in love. they'd go on cliche dates, go to the nearest theatre and see plays, they'd go out to eat. they weren't shy to broadcast their love because wonwoo was so glad he found mingyu. 

mingyu would sneak into wonwoo's house to sleepover even when his parents would say no. wonwoo said to himself that maybe he'd never fall in love again because boys suck. 

but, mingyu was his best friend and he was so infatuated. he loved being by his side everyday. 

senior year at graduation where mingyu sat sorrowful because he'd be without his best friend and boyfriend. wonwoo asked mingyu to move in with him since he's been saving for an apartment. 

tangled in sheets with sloppy kisses, the two have lived together for 3 years. he was wrapped around mingyu's finger and he'd spend ways to just tying ways to keep mingyu by his side. 

he couldn't express well with words how much he loves mingyu but hands down he is the best thing about him.


End file.
